


5 Times Philinda Were On A Date + the 1 Time It Was Real

by storytimewritings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Academy Fic, F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda 48 Hours, Philinda 48-Hour Identical Promptathon, Skye ships Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewritings/pseuds/storytimewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Philinda 48 Hours</p>
<p>Prompt: Phil and Melinda on a date together<br/>Rules: Can be a real date, an undercover mission, set at the academy, set in an AU…. your choice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Philinda Were On A Date + the 1 Time It Was Real

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out as a completely different fic, before I realised that I wouldn’t have time to finish it for this, so I decided to do something different. The +1 scene is a scene from the fic I started writing, and I’ll finish it when I’m not too busy.
> 
> sdkissel the ring mentions are for you! I haven’t forgotten the suggestion you made, in fact, it’s what inspired the original fic for this challenge, so you’ll get to see that when it’s done!
> 
> So this fic was yet again inspired by the Philinda episode, and my last story, Effortless…

5.

She’d heard all the gossip, of course. Knew exactly why everyone was laughing at dorky Phil Coulson. They didn’t try to hide it from her, probably hoping that her knowing would humiliate him even further. Garrett was always a bastard, she thought to herself, and this incident wasn’t going to make her think better of him. He’d always been a bit of a slime ball, and sexist too. The crude gestures he’d made after their first sparring match weren’t forgotten. She continues to ensure that he remembers. At least once a week.

So she almost felt as if it were her duty to save Phil from whatever horrible fate awaited him if he chose not to complete Garrett’s dare. And here they are, on a date, in public, right where everyone from the Academy can witness them. Proof that Melinda May did indeed ask Phil Coulson out first. That’s sure to shut them up about Phil for the meantime.

He’s so kind, and earnest, it’s hard to imagine how he came to be friends with Garrett. And there’s that twinkling smile of his, ‘I said that out loud, didn’t I?’

‘It’s fine May. I wonder that myself sometimes. I think I need to get better friends.’

At first glance, this is typical Phil Coulson humour. But even she can see that his smile is tinged with sadness.

‘You know, I don’t think I’ve thanked you yet for saving me.’

‘Saving you from what?’ she tries to ask innocently. His smile widens.

‘You know Phil, what you said about needing better friends…I think I can help you with that.’

Because she knows, even after only spending one evening with him, even after half the conversation he initiated related to Captain America, that they could be great friends.

 

4.

‘Stop fidgeting, Phil,’ she whispers as they survey the room.

‘We wouldn’t want to screw up our first mission just because you can’t get a handle on your nerves!’

‘You know, just for that, I’m ordering a coffee for you. And you’ll have to drink it, because it wouldn’t look good for a boyfriend to not know that his girlfriend hates coffee,’ he retorts.

‘You wouldn’t dare!’ Her voice is filled with mock outrage.

She’s missed this. Just the two of them against the world. Between exams and worries over where they would be assigned, they haven’t made much time to just hang out. She knows he’s missed it too. Hopefully, if this mission goes off without a hitch, the powers that be will decide to keep them together. Once, she would’ve been happy alone. But when Phil came into her life, she felt this inexplicable connection. One that she has renewed confidence that SHIELD will allow to flourish, if all goes well here.

Perhaps that’s why Phil is so nervous. Because this could be the make or break moment for their partnership. 

She places her hands over his in an attempt to comfort him. She can feel the tremors lessen, until they’re completely gone, and he’s ready to slip completely into character.

‘Honey, ready to order?’

 

3.

‘Please, please, please May!’

‘I’m not doing it.’

‘Why not,’ Coulson whines.

It’s actually quite amazing how much he resembles a kicked puppy in this moment.

‘Um, how about because we’re not actually dating.’

‘We’ve done undercover before, pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend. How hard could it be?’

‘Let me get this straight. You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend at your cousin’s wedding?’

‘Exactly.’

‘No.’

‘Come on May! This could be my last chance to see my mother before SHIELD ships me off to who knows where!’

‘And why do you need a girlfriend for that?’

‘Because otherwise she’ll try to set me up with someone. She wants me to be happy, so it will make her happy if she thinks that I already have a girlfriend.’

‘Why does it have to be me? Surely you can find someone else to fake date?’

‘Well…I may have mentioned your name in a few letters I sent her, and if I show up with someone I haven’t mentioned, well, that just raises too many questions. Come on, this is my last chance to see my mother for a long time.’

‘Fine. But next time you try to guilt trip me into doing something for you, I won’t do it.’

‘Uh huh, whatever you say,’ he grins, knowing that she’s just saying that.

She sighs, knowing that she’s not being completely truthful. They’d do anything for each other.

 

2.

‘Phillip! I’m so glad you could make it!’

A woman who May assumes to be Phil’s mother hugs him tight, before turning to her.

‘And you must be Melinda. I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you from Phillip.’

‘All good things I hope?’

She’s not sure why she said that. If someone was to ask her to make logical sense of it, she’d say that it was a typical response to the situation at hand. A calculated move. And yet, it was more than that. There was something about Phil’s mother that set her right at ease. Perhaps it was how similar they seemed to be. Even in the space of a few seconds, it was simple to conclude that mother and son shared similar traits.

As Phil introduces her to the rest of his family, she thinks about how much she hates the feeling of being on parade. With the others, she has to try a little harder to fake it, to make them believe the facade they created. She can’t help but wish for all the introductions to be over, can’t stand all the fake smiles. Though, she’d admit to entertaining the notion of speaking to Phil’s mother more. After Phil, she feels most at ease with her.

That is, until she pulls her aside for a private chat.

‘What are your intentions with my son?’

‘I’m sorry?’ she blurts out, unsure how to answer, taken completely by surprise.

‘I’ve read his letters, I know how deeply Phillip cares for you. I just want to be sure that you’re on the same page.’

‘Phil and I we’re…’ best friends, she almost says, but that’s not enough.

‘I love him.’

And she’s surprised by how much she means that, in a romantic sense of the phrase.

‘I’m in love with him.’

And suddenly she wants to leave, to be alone, so she can cry in peace. She never meant to fall in love with her best friend.

 

1.

This time, it’s more painful than most. She’s wearing his ring on her finger, or at least, his fake ring. Phil’s looking dapper as usual, and she’s dressed to the nines, a shimmering, silvery spectacle. The heels are uncomfortable and the fake laughs and smiles hurt, but not as much as the knowledge that this is just another undercover operation.

Once upon a time, she dreamed of marrying Phil. Only in her wildest dreams of course. They were best friends and partners, and even if it was allowed, he didn’t feel the same. She’d pushed him away after Bahrain, and he’d fallen in love with Audrey. He was still in love with Audrey.

Sometimes, she wished that he’d get over himself and tell Audrey that he’s alive, that he wants her back. At least then she’d get all the pain over and done with. Maybe then her hopeless fantasies of him choosing her instead would end. After all, nostalgia’s fine, but she’d rather deal with reality.

As they dance, he beams at her, wanting to relive moments from their Academy days. But every smile is like a punch to the gut, a reminder of their easy friendship before her feelings complicated things. Even worse, she can feel the burn of the wedding ring, a further reminder of those feelings. She just wants to rip it off and fling it as far away from her as possible. She wants to tear it to pieces and watch it burn for all the fantasies it conjures.

 

+1

‘Yes.’

‘Yes what?’

‘Yes I’ll go on a date with you, Coulson.’

May covers her ears at the loud squeals, before Skye leaves to tell the others the good news.

‘Why do I have the feeling that someone just won the betting pool?’ Coulson jokes, and she cracks a small smile at that.

He continues, ‘So, were you just eavesdropping on my conversation with Skye?’

She shrugs, ‘Maybe just a little…’

He grins up at her, before standing, and offering her his arm.

‘Shall we, milady?’  
And she accepts, thinking about how grateful she is for Skye’s inquisitiveness and penchant for meddling.

Just as they’re about to leave, she notices something sitting on Coulson’s desk.

‘Is that…?’  
‘Yeah, your wedding ring from the last mission. I might’ve been carrying it around for the last few weeks, and Skye noticed. Confronted me about it. That’s the conversation you walked in on,’ he answers sheepishly.

‘That same one where you said you loved me?’

‘Melinda, I know it seems a bit soon, but I’ve been in love with you for half my life. Though, if that’s an issue, I can pretend I’m not that far gone yet?’

His demeanour shifts, and he almost seems to withdraw in on himself. After all these years of hoping, she hastens to assure him of her own feelings, knowing how dark one’s thoughts can become after hope is lost.

She reaches up to caress his face, to comfort him.

‘Phil, I’ve loved you I don’t know how long, since sometime around the Academy. But it wasn’t until I spoke to your mother all those years ago, that I knew.’

‘Wait, that conversation you had with her and refused to tell me what it was about?’

‘She asked me my intentions with you…’

‘Oh god,’ he groans, embarrassed. She thinks about how cute he looks like that.

‘Yeah well, turns out when I told her that I was in love with you, that I actually meant it. That’s why I got all tense when you kept bringing that conversation up. Because it hurt too much to think about.’

‘All these years…I believe we now have Skye to thank.’

‘Mmm, perhaps I’ll give her the day off from training tomorrow…’

‘My, aren’t you feeling generous?’

‘Well, I can think of other things I want to be doing when I wake up in the morning,’ she adds cheekily.

It’s completely worth it to see his jaw drop and hear his mutterings about maybe cancelling their first date so that they can enjoy other activities.

Yeah right, in his dreams. She wants to start this one right.


End file.
